


Lady Troubles

by TheCharleeMonstah



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Blood, Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Kissing, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, One Shot, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCharleeMonstah/pseuds/TheCharleeMonstah
Summary: When Arthur finds reader in crippling menstrual pain, he takes it upon himself to spoil her rotten and do whatever it takes to ease her pain.  [WARNING: period sex, blood]
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & You, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Lady Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> If you are at all uncomfortable with period blood or the idea of sex during menstruation, please do not read :|

The hour or two after supper, when the sun was setting and the gang sat around the fire, that was your favorite time of the day. You loved to sit with Arthur, beside him or in his lap, listen to Javier's guitar and chat with your friends. Knowing this fact was exactly why Arthur was concerned when you excused yourself as soon as you finished eating, retiring to his tent for the night before the sun had gone down completely.

"Y/N," Arthur says, inviting himself into his own tent, which you had since taken over and improved with canvas flaps that rolled down for privacy. "Whatchu doin' all alone in here, it ain't even dark yet." He sits down on the cot next to your curled up form under your favorite blanket that always smelled like him.

"M'sorry, Arthur," you sigh, pulling the blanket down to look at him, "I… its uh… lady's business…"

Arthur wasn't a fool or an inexperienced boy. He knew that you meant you were feeling some pretty serious pain he could never imagine, but having been with you for several months now, he knows that your cramps could be crippling.

"Aw, m'lady," he groans, sympathetically, "I'm sorry, girl." He leans over and pets your hair lovingly, looking into your eyes with genuine empathy. "You wanna be alone or you want your huckleberry ta stick around and hold ya?"

You don't answer verbally, but instead reach up with grabby hands towards him. Arthur chuckles as he lays facing you and pulls you close. His strong chest is warm and soothing to be held against as he rubs your back. You whimper softly and grip onto his shirt. "It's bad, Arthur…" you whine, curling forward a little from the pain. 

Arthur's heart hurts for you as you're in a lot worse pain that he's seen you in before when you've bled. He squeezes you tight, the pressure around your body incredibly comforting. "Darlin'," he sighs, "I can't stand ta see ya in so much pain… I got an idea." he takes your chin and guides you to his lips, kissing you softly before looking you in the eyes, "let me treat ya to a bath at least? At the Saint's Hotel. I know it ain't luxury but the hot water might ease the pain a little. Whaddya ya say, sugar?"

"Mmm, Arthur," you moan at the sheer thought of the idea, "that sounds like heaven, perfect…"

Your sweet lover helps you pack a bag and gets it strapped to his horse, deciding he'd have you ride with him instead of bringing both your horses. He offers you his coat before letting Hosea know where he was off to.

You were thankful that you could sit sideways, latched to his torso on the way there. Riding in your own saddle would have been hell on your aching body right now. 

When you get your belongings to your room, 1B, you head right downstairs to the bath that one of the hotel girls had started for you. Arthur insisted that you didn't need a deluxe bath, as he was planning to pamper you himself. 

"Sweetheart," he says softly, coming up behind you once the door was shut. He reaches around you to unbutton your shirt, pulling it off you and continuing to strip you himself.

"Arthur Morgan," you giggle bashfully, "I ain't no princess. You don't gotta undress me, I ain't hopeless."

"Mmno, y'ain't," Arthur says, leaning down to kiss the nape of your neck. "But yer still my lady, deserves to be shown a little tenderness when y'ain't feelin' well."

He knew your mind liked to play tricks on you and make you feel poorly about yourself during this time of the month. He makes sure to butter you up like you deserve to be, helping you step into the hot water and making you blush like a girl. "How's that feel, darlin'?"

"Oh, Arthur," you sigh, letting your eyes close. "It's perfect." You let your body sink into the water until just your nose and above is sticking out, feeling like a queen in this big tub. 

Arthur kneels on the ground next to the tub, resting his chin on one arm on the rim while the other begins caressing your skin, gently massaging your arms as he simply watches you with a warm heart. Pleased that he could help sooth you.

"Y/N," Arthur sighs, his hand wandering over your stomach and the lower to begin rubbing your body exactly where it would ease your aching pains. "My beautiful little wildflower…" 

"Arthur," you whimper, reaching up to hold his free hand, which he immediately kisses the back of, "That's… mmmperfect…"

He blushes at your approval, your voice and noises reminding him too much of the ones you usually made in private with him. "I'd like to think I'm not completely helpless with women." He chuckles, thankful that you couldn't see how much your voice and gorgeous body excited him. "I just want ya to feel good, sweetheart."

You may have only been together for half a year but you could read this man like a book. You knew his cock was hard beneath his trousers even if you couldn't see it. Instead of saying anything, you simply take his hand and guide it to your aching sex.

Arthur groans at your action but doesn't protest. If this was what was going to make you feel good then he was happy to comply. He lifts himself up so he can reach better and also so he could kiss you so deeply as you whimper from his touch. 

"Easy girl," he chuckles as you buck your hips slightly, making the water splash, "we don't wanna flood the place." His nimble fingers had started with your clit, rubbing your swollen bud, but soon enough Arthur moves his hand lower, his middle finger teasing her opening.

"Don't," you say, grabbing his wrist to stop him.

"Well, why exactly not?" Arthur asks, pouting a little in hopes that it would make you smile.

"Because," you giggle softly, shaking your head and flicking a bit of water at his face, "y'know.. the blood…"

"You think I'm afraid of a little blood?" He says, his voice lower as he moves in to kiss you between his words, "If it makes you feel good… that's all I care about…" When you release your grip on his wrist, Arthur returns his finger to your warm pussy, truly not giving a damn about any blood that escaped into the water as he slowly and softly starts to finger you. 

"There's a girl," he says softly, right into your ear as he licks it teasingly. He has you completely helpless under his hand and in no time you're holding your hands over your mouth to stop yourself from shouting in pleasure. "That's my girl…"

"Oh, A-Arthur…" you sigh, your whole body melting now from the sweet release, but craving more. "I want… mmm.. n-never mind.."

"You want what, sweetheart?" He asks, kissing your neck and playing with your nipples idly. Though he knew exactly what you wanted, "you want my cock, doncha?"

"You really don't have to…" you say, "I know it's gross…" But Arthur is already standing up and stripping himself of all his clothing. "Arthur!!"

"Shh, Y/N, sugar," he says, crawling over you in the water and pressing his lips to yours, "I told you already, I don't give a rat's ass about the blood." He takes your hips and holds you up, wedging his thighs beneath your ass and rubbing his aching cock on your folds. "All I care about is you… and I want you, darlin', just like this.. you're so damn beautiful, the blood and all." His words could have made you come again already as he slides his cock into you, holding your thighs open wide so he could watch himself fuck you slowly beneath the water.

Arthur makes sure to keep his pace slow so he doesn't spill the entire tub, and also not to hurt you, should you be sensitive to more forceful thrusts right now. "Oh, Arthur," you moan, making his head dizzy. His cock felt bigger than before, due to your insides being swollen. The pressure of his girth stretching you only provides more pleasure and pain relief. "You feel… so fucking good.. I could… could… cry…"

Before long, Arthur is rutting into you as hard as he can without causing too much of a mess. He's bent over you now, kissing your neck and breathing heavily in your ear. The sounds of his pleasure, his sweet gentle moans of ecstasy, pushing you over the edge as he fucks you deep. "I love you, sweetheart." He whimpers softly just moments before pulling himself from you and spilling his seed into the now lukewarm water.

Both of you lay together in a heap in the water until it's too cold to bear any longer. After you both dress for bed, Arthur carries you up to the room where he sets you in bed before locking the door and adding a log to the fire. 

"You're a wonderful man, Arthur Morgan," you say softly when he crawls under the covers with you. You grab him by the collar of his union suit and pull him into a deep kiss.

"I'm not sure about that," he chuckles, pulling you into his arms, holding you tight, "I just… try to do right by the people who mean most ta me… and I love you, my little wildcat… I just wanna ease yer pain some."

You nuzzle in close and take a deep breath, the scent of lye barely masking Arthur's natural smell that you loved so much. "You did, darling," you sigh happily, "you did… I love you too, Arthur… endlessly." 


End file.
